polandvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Blub War
The Blub War was fought on the 22nd of May, the same day that Polandvision Song Contest 1 was held. It was the Blub Alliance against the Land-Dwellers. The war was uninterrupted by neutral countries. The war started as a Cold-War like event as it slowly descended to war. This war was the cause for the Polandvision Song Contest to be suggested. Lead-Up to the War United Southern European States was getting annoyed by the use of Blub repeatedly, so the world watched as he impaled Promethean Colonialists on a spear. This brought in the Last Stars into the battle. Serbia Kosovo and Montenegro joined in with a tank, and Dreamplanet announced that he would join in the war later. Sides Neutural (Blub Alliance Aligned) Blub Alliance Land-Dwellers The War The war was a masive Blub defeat as the Blub Nations were not ready for war, as they weren't developed and Last Stars didn't have a way of fighting back as the Blub Nations were swept aside by a ruthless attack from the "Land-Dwellers" Last Stars used the attack of Promethean Colonialists to hide, becoming the first nation to go into hiding. Scientificum was evacuated from the war scene by Promethean Colonialists, in speculation that he might be a blub nation aswell. Shortly after the evacuation, LS needed Medical attention as he received the worst of it. Shortly after Last Stars' healing, Promethean Colonialists shook the low mood of the Blub Alliance by sending a Battle Cry that they were going to "Go fishing for Anti-Blub Nations". However more damage was done as The Last Stars' fishing boat was shelled by Serbia, Kosovo and Montenegro. A sign of Blub Alliance Pushback was sighted as USES was laser zapped and dropped to the ground, and The Last Stars was able to deploy Fish Bombs (Bombs disguised as fishes) at Serbia Kosovo and Montenegro's tank. But to Blub Alliance's surprise, the attack was not successful as the bombs did nothing to the tank, and shortly, the Blub Nations were once again being dominated. The Blub Nations were given a surrender command, which was refused by The Last Stars as Krocavica started to raise it's involvement in the war. Shortly it was refused, USES quickly attacked Promethean Colonialists and started torturing The Last Stars. Dreamplanet delivered a decisive blow to The Last Stars as he shot LS' head, knocking him unconcious as the Last Stars kept getting attacked by the "Land-Dwellers". Shortly after that the war was declared over as a Land-Dweller victory. Aftermath Shortly after the war, the Blub Nations were sent to exile and they decided to hide underwater for their own safety as the "Land-Dwellers" took to the streets to celebrate. United Southern European States made Blub Illegal and genocided Blubs in his country as result of the war, and after that he sent a nuclear bomb to the Blub Underground Resistance, forcing the Blubs to go hide in Caribinea. The Last Stars condemned this action due to it mutilating the fishes. This war was Dreamplanet's 5th day in a row of conflict. However, this opened up to suggestions, and Krocavica shortly after suggested the Polandvision Song Contest. Dreamplanet accepted the suggestion, and so did the Blub Nations. It was hosted in Dreamplanet, which was a Anti-Blub nation, but Blub nations were allowed to participate, and then the irony struck, with Promethean Colonialists winning the first contest with 47 points. Gallery Ws5L12B.png|The Blub Alliance. USESBALL2.png|USES' Victory parade. Sad Blubs.png|The Sad Blubs BLUB BADGE.png Lai1Dei.png|Updated Blub Alliance... Wait, where's Snaerland? v853fn4.png|snaerland no